


My Air and My Light in the Dark

by hiswhitewolf



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Happy Ending, Jaskier is a ball of pain in the beginning, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome, Unrequited Love, everything will be ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiswhitewolf/pseuds/hiswhitewolf
Summary: Jaskier has words written on his body. Words that belong to his friend, Geralt of Rivia.When he met the man in Posada many years ago, he spoke those words that were seared into his skin since birth. "They don’t exist". Geralt spoke the words that made up his soul mark. He and Geralt were soul mates. However, it seemed that they weren't meant to be. Geralt never showed interest. His love was unrequited.Or was it?
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	My Air and My Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Soul Mate AUs are my weakness. Enjoy this thing I was thinking about for a few days now!

Jaskier has words written on his body. Words that belong to his friend, Geralt of Rivia.

When he met the man in Posada many years ago, he spoke those words that were seared into his skin since birth. _They don’t exist._ He expected so much more than the feelings he felt during that moment. Nothing that crazy happened. No sparkles behind his eyes, no pleasurable heat shooting throughout his mark. The words on his chest stayed the same. But those were his words. Geralt spoke the words that made up his soul mark. He and Geralt were soul mates.

Geralt did not react to his words at all when they met there I that small town. Maybe Geralt didn’t care about soul mates? It was possible.

Since then, they’ve been travelling for a few years and he’s gotten to know Geralt of Rivia well. He acted aloof all of the time; the man probably was too emotionally constipated to give him or _anyone_ any type of romantic love. Jaskier was fine with that. Totally fine. He did not cry every once and a while about it. He did not. Oh, what was he saying? That was a big lie.

The hurt he felt about Geralt not loving him back always came back. He loved Geralt so much, why was it so hard to ask that his soul mate love him back? He heard great tales about soul mates. How one feels when they finally kiss. He’s heard about how passionate the love making always was. It hurt Jaskier to know he may never experience that.

That night, Jaskier attempted to talk to Geralt about soul mates. The topic has never come up and Jaskier wanted to know what his friend thought about the issue.

Geralt immediately flinched at the question and told him quite harshly that he thought soul mates were wrong. Soul mates weren’t for Witchers. He didn’t deserve somebody’s love. Jaskier had to hold back his tears of heartbreak. He felt there was no reaching out to his soul mate.

Then, years later Geralt meets Yennefer. They have sex together in a broken-down building after Jaskier almost died. Geralt was smitten immediately. He followed her like an obedient puppy. Jaskier hurts even more. The pain of seeing the love of his life fall in love with another was not fair. It wasn’t fair how much Jaskier loved the man after all of these years.

Needless to say, he hates Yennefer.

Then the mountain happens, he feels the word crumbling around him. The love he feels in his chest pained him whenevber he thought of Geralt. He spends a few years alone. He buillds himself back up.

He realized he wasn’t aging. The only time that sort of thing happens to someone is if their soul mate was someone who was not human. It only settled it for Jaskier. His soul mark was not returned with Geralt, but Geralt was his soul mate. That realization hurt as much as the mountain did.

Jaskier meets Geralt in a small tavern in the middle of nowhere a year after his realization. He has his Child Surprise with him.

“Huh, guess you finally found her?” Jaskier had just gotten done with his performance for the night so he was putting away his lute as he said this.

“Hmm.”

“Nice seeing you, Geralt. Take care of her.” Jaskier turned around, only to be caught by a hand on his arm.

“May I please speak to you?” Geralt looked nervous and licked his dry lips. He wasn’t meeting Jaskier’s eyes.

“Fine, go ahead.” Jaskier sighed.

“I’m sorry for everything I said to you. It wasn’t fair to you. You were and are my best friend, Jaskier. I’m sorry it took me losing you for me to notice that. As soon as you walked away, I knew I made a mistake. I am not good enough at words to tell you the true depth of how sorry I am.” Geralt’s face revealed sadness and desperation.

Jaskier marveled at the fact that Geralt actually apologized. He had also called Jaskier his best friend.

He smiled lightly at Geralt. “You better make up for it, friend. Not completely forgiven but I half accept your apology.”

“So, does this mean you’ll travel with me again?”

“But it’s close to winter.”

“Come to Kaer Morhen with me, please. Fiona needs you. I need you” They both looked over to Ciri, who was sitting alone eating a bowl of soup. Jaskier’s heart beat out of his chest at Geralt’s admission.

“I’d be honored to.”

And that’s how he ended up forgiving his unrequited bond mate and travelling with him again.

Ciri was such a sweetheart, and he noticed on the way up to Kaer Morhen that Geralt was unusually kind to him. He bought him extra blankets and he brought along extra food that he knew Jaskier really liked.

The road up to the Keep was cold and snowy. The grounds were frozen and icy. He couldn’t count the number of times he’s tripped or haad Geralt rescue him from falling down. His knees were scraped up and his clothing was ruined. At least he chose to wear his least nice clothes on the trip up. They all slept together, huddled for warmth when nights came. The nights were the coldest he’d ever experienced.

But, Geralt was so _so_ warm. They’ve obviously slept together in a bed a few times in the past, but he never could fully appreciate how warm the Witcher was. However, the idea of cuddling up to his unrequited soul mate, feeling how warm and cozy he was hurt his heart. He could have had it all with Geralt, but he would never have it. Geralt had Yennefer. He had nothing. Jaskier falls asleep every night trying to pretend just for a little while that Geralt loved him as much as Jaskier did. Geralt’s arms around him just solidified that idea. With the silence and with his eyes closed he could just _pretend._

They finally reach Kaer Morhen after 3 days of travelling. Jaskier was cold, sore and tired. The castle was worn down and crumbling but was still awe-inspiring. It was beautiful, nestled into the side of a great mountain. Snow had begun to fall that day, so everything glistened with a layer of it.

Geralt settled his hand up against his back, helping him move forward and giving him stability. He was just so _tired,_ and he wanted to sleep.

Lambert and Vesemir were there to greet them. Jaskier was so tired he couldn’t pay attention much. He greeted the two men wearily.

“I see you brought along a human and a little girl. Who are these people to you?” Vesemir inquires.

“This is my very best friend and my Child Surprise. They will be wintering with us this year. I apologize for not sending a message.” Jaskier _hmms_ and smiles at the words that come out of Geralt. His very best friend, huh? The words make him warm and happy inside. His soul mark tingles for the first time ever. It startles him a bit. Hope springs up in his chest.

Somehow Ciri is given over to Vesemir and lead away to what he assumes is to a room to sleep in. Geralt leads him away from his Lambert and up a set of long stairs to a room. He assumes it’s Geralt’s room.

“You can sleep in my bed tonight, if you don’t mind. It’s big enough for two and I am too exhausted to set up a guest room for both you and Ciri.” Jaskier is already nodding, excited to be once again sharing Geralt’s warmth.

He strips out of some of his layers and peels off his boots. The furs on the bed were extremely comfortable. Geralt follows him into the bed and he starts to feel toasty and snug right there next to the man. Jaskier sighs in content, his mark warming up once again right before Geralt throws an arm around him. Just like how they slept outside on the way up to the keep.

“Is this okay?”

“Oh, it’s more than ok.” Jaskier sleepily groans. He snuggles into Geralt’s chest. He feels asleep quickly with the hands of his soul mate solidly wrapped around him.

The next day Jaskier feels way more rested. He helps tidy up the main keep where everyone hangs out to eat and talk and drink around the table. It was a bit messy and Jaskier wanted to feel useful. It pleased him to know that Vesemir approved of him taking the initiative to help clean and be useful.

Geralt stuck by him the whole time, hovering to make sure Jaskier was alright. Again, his soul mark felt warm on his chest.

At some point during that day Jaskier asked about Yennefer, only to be told that it didn’t work out. He had to hide a smile behind his cloak.

At dinner, he got to know Lambert and Vesemir more. Vesemir and Lambert were really good cooks that really knew their spices and cook times. They were gathered around the table, eating as they told tales of their adventures. Jaskier got out his quill and notebook and hastily wrote the stories down. They had so much potential to be songs. He couldn’t pass up that opportunity.

Sometime after dinner, Jaskier got out his lute and played for the small band of Witcher’s and a princess. Vesemir nodded along to his lyrics. He even got a drunk Lambert to dance around with him and Ciri. From what Jaskier could tell about Lambert, he was a sarcastic asshole who also seemed like he had a sweet side to him. It came out when he was drunk.

Jaskier was drinking more and more of the wine that was supplied to him. He was feeling on top of the world. He was making up songs about creatures he’s heard stories about in towns. He didn’t know if they were real or not.  
  


“They don’t exist.” Came two voices simultaneously. He looked up to see that Geralt and, who he assumed was Eskel, looking at Jaskier and shaking their heads. When had the handsome man come in? His hair was pulled up in a ponytail, revealing scars trailing down his face. His clothes looked a bit wet from the snow.

Jaskier’s heart beat out of his chest. His breath came fast at the realization of what was happening. His mark got hot and a pleasant heat shot through his body. Both of them _glowed_ for a moment.

“Oh, fuck me.” Uttered Jaskier, out of breath.

Both of them froze. Eskel’s mouth dropped and Geralt gasped.

They all stood there in the glow of the fire, absolutely dazed.

“Alright, alright. Get on with the music, Bard. Why’d you stop?” Lambert’s slurred voice rang in the silence.

“Let’s leave these 3 alone. I know soul mates when I see it.” Vesemir got up from the table and pulled Ciri and Lambert along with him. He distantly heard Lambert and Ciri ask the older man what soul mates were before they walked up out of the room.

Jaskier’s drunken glow dimmed as he felt the beginnings of a relieved sob burst from his chest. He had 2 soul mates. Jaskier set his lute down and clumsily sat down in a chair. Tears ran down his face as he looked at Eskel and Geralt.

“I can’t believe it. For _years_ I thought you were my soul mate and that it was unrequited. And now it turns out I have two soul mates. Oh, Melitele I’m so relieved.” Jaskier weeped into his hands.

Both Witcher’s snapped out of their daze and each sat next to him on either side. Their hands came up to each of his shoulders to help and comfort him.

The 3 of them sat like that for a little while. Each of them basking in each other’s presence. Jaskier felt so warm and safe tucked between both of his Witcher’s.

“Thank you for comforting me. I don’t cry often, Eskel.”

Eskel’s laugh was so easy and rumbled through his chest. It was very pleasant to listen to.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure this was an abnormal circumstance.” Jaskier rests his head on Eskel’s shoulder while he grabs both of their hands in his own.

“I’m so glad I have 2 soul mates. I can’t wait to get to know you more Eskel. Geralt has told me many stories of you. I forced him to tell me.” All three of them chuckled.

“I know you forced him because he never tells people stories like that. You must be a force to be reckoned with.” Jaskier turned his head and smirked at Eskel.

“Oh, I am.” He stated lowly. Eskel turned to look at him. The moment their eyes met; sparks flied. Jaskier leant forward and connected his lips with Eskels. He felt Geralt turn around behind him and crush him to his chest, arms wrapped around his midsection. He felt Geralt’s lips caress his neck before kissing bruises on to him. The mark on his chest burned pleasantly. Jaskier moaned into Eskel’s mouth, bringing his hands up and winding his fingers in his hair. He tugged and Eskel keened and broke away from the kiss.

“Oh fuck, kissing a soulmate feels so good.” Eskel looked wrecked when he met Jaskier’s gaze. Jaskier and Geralt hummed in agreement.

“Bedroom?” Jaskier asked.

“Yes, please.”

They scrambled up to Geralt’s bedroom, not able to keep their hands to themselves.

All of them fell into bed together in lust. Kisses were placed all over Jaskier, he couldn’t keep track of who they were from. It was pure bliss. Jaskier moaned and ran both of his hands through each of their soft hair. They trailed up and down his body, stripping him of his clothing and throwing them on to the floor. He didn’t even care that they were his good silks.

His cock was hard and throbbing.

“Do you want us?” Geralt asked softly as he came up from a kiss.

“Yes, _please._ ” Jaskier whimpered.

A lubed-up finger glanced over his hole and Jaskier shuddered at the feeling. Jaskier looked up and saw it was Eskel creating this sensation in him. It was sending bolts of lightning throughout his whole body.

Geralt got on his side and looked up at him before tonguing his cock. The warmth of his breath and the slickness of his tongue on him added more pleasure shooting through his body. Jaskier whined and writhed his hips in delight.

“Fuck, I’m so glad you both are my soul mates. Feels so good.” Jaskier moaned as Geralt took him all the way inside of his mouth. Eskel was fingering him with 2 fingers now. He slowly inserted a third finger.

“Please, I need you.” He begged Eskel needily. His soul mates looked beautiful, Geralt sucking his cock and Eskel lining his lubed-up dick with his entrance. Their soul marks were on their chests. _Oh, fuck me._ He chuckled internally.

He pushed in slowly. Jaskier felt himself open more to his lover, starting to feel so full. Geralt did something with his tongue at the exact moment and he gasped in pure pleasure. Eskel was fully seated and he slowly pull out and thrust forward to fill Jaskier up once again.

Jaskier panted and felt love blossom in his chest. Tears leaked out of his eyes and he moaned, feeling wrecked. Eskel was grabbing his hips and ramming him into the bed. Geralt was making his cock feel so good. He grabbed onto Geralt’s head and wound his fingers into his luscious locks. Geralt moaned and the vibration made his dick twitch in his mouth.

“Fuck, can I cum inside of you, Jaskier?”

“ _Yesss_ ” Jaskier whined.

Eskel let out a choked groan and stilled, cumming inside of him. Just as Jaskier was about to cum in Geralt’s mouth, he gripped his cock tightly at the base, stopping him.

“ _Please_.” Jaskier threw his head back and whimpered.

“You get to cum on my cock.” Jaskier panted at the lust soaking Geralt’s words.

Eskel pulled out and switched postions with Geralt. Soon, Geralt was inside of him and Eskel was sucking his cock. He was wound so tight, ready to cum at any moment.

“Melitele, fuck me harder please.” Geralt quickened his pace, thrusting harder. Jaskier moaned and sunk his fingers into Eskel’s hair. He was in heaven. His soul mates were making him feel so damn good. He loved them so much. Geralt groaned, nearing orgasm. His thrusts got even faster. Eskel licked a sensitive part of his dick and he was _gone._ He came so hard inside of his lover’s mouth. Eskel ate it all and he felt him swallow around his dick. He was keening, tears flowing down his cheeks.

“Jaskier, _fuck, so pretty._ ” Geralt stilled and let his cum loose inside of him. It mixed with Eskel’s cum, making him feel so happy to know both of his soul mates cum was in him.

They cleaned each other off softly. They lay together in bed, basking in the love and warmth of their soul marks. It was definitely the best sex of his life. He can see why people said that soul mate sex was the best type of sex. He felt so loved and wanted. So fulfilled.

Geralt and Eskel were on either side of him, arms wrapped around him. He was so comfortable and fell asleep in the arms of both of his soul mates, fully sated.

In the morning they were teased by Lambert, who said they had to keep quiet. Vesemir approved of the relationship. Ciri was happy for them and hugged all of them with equal love.

That whole winter they all got to spend time together. Jaskier got to know Eskel more and found the man to be outspoken and interested in playing the lute. So, Jaskier taught him. They bonded over it. Eskel was passionate about his interests. He was sweet and spoke a lot more than Geralt. He also found out that he was self-conscious of his scars. Jaskier made sure that Eskel knew he never thought bad of them by kissing them and caressing them whenever he could. Eskel would blush and kiss him sweetly.

Geralt, as it turned out, was a great lover. He was the more silent of the three. However, during the winter Geralt taught him how to protect himself with a sword and dagger. It was hard love but making sure Jaskier was protected turned out to be his love language. It was so delightful the way Geralt showed his love.

During night’s they got into bed together, loving each other and then falling into a blissful sleep wrapped around eachother. It was everything Jaskier could have asked for. It was the best winter he ever experienced.

One night they admitted that they all loved eachother and made passionate love. The love ran deep and strong in all three of them. That had been one of the best moments of Jaskier’s life.

When spring came, they left on an adventure together. Three soul mates who loved each other. Ready to go through anything as long as they had each other.


End file.
